Better Left Unsaid
by Ionai
Summary: [One Shot]After an Organization mission, Demyx asks Axel about one of Organization XIII's lesser mysteries.


Better Left Unsaid

by Ionai

* * *

AN: This is a drabble that popped into my head. It was so weird, the first time in ages I was possessed by the "I gotta write!" feeling. It just spewed out. I'm sure you can tell P.

I love the organization members, Axel and Demyx are definite favorites. Too bad both are terribly OOC in this. :shrugs:

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the dirty love child of Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

Demyx's boots dangled over the edge of the precipice, swinging back and forth idly. For once, a serious expression graced his emotive face, his gaze aimed at his feet in solemn thought. This didn't mean Demyx wasn't being weird as usual just because he was serious. Every few moments he would mutter to himself, a hand flying around in emphasis.

A few feet away from the cliff's edge and sprawled across a slate boulder, Axel was patching together a quick report on their mission, adding in events that nobody (in the literal and non-organization member sense) could prove were fictional. In the end, he believed it would look like he and Demyx did some actual work.

Maybe.

As he lay the down the sentence 'Upon destroying a small village of happy hearted people, we had some sandwiches' and wondering if he should change it to 'we had nachos', he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. This was quite a task, considering how much of his hair was already sticking straight up. He lifted his eyes from the crumpled sheet of paper to find Demyx's gaze aimed at him. It appeared he'd argued with himself long enough, and now was ready to bug his fellow organization member. Axel mentally cringed, then he physically cringed, because who the hell was he trying to kid?

"Axel, I, uh, got a question." Demyx's boots were swinging a little faster.

"Good job, Demyx. I'll add it to your baby book. " Axel forced himself to look back at the report. Perhaps he should add in something about Demyx messing up on a mission objective. It might make it seem more truthful.

Demyx huffed in some frustration. "I'm serious!" Axel rolled his eyes.

"If you're gonna ask, just ask."

Demyx looked down mumbled something to himself, then looked back up. Axel added a closing 'The world's tourist centers were crap, so I set them on fire after buying a crappy keychain for Demyx, which he lost inside a pathway of darkness immediately after. I hope some Dusk is having fun it.', thinking again about realism.

Demyx was finally ready, it seemed. "It's always bugged me...I wonder if you can answer it."

"I can't give an answer until you ask a question, " Axel said slowly in a patronizing tone.

"Okay, okay. Where do the sexy organization boots come from?"

Axel splotched the ink of his latest spun lie. "Say again?" He looked at Demyx in confusion and some amusement.

"Well, I know we have the cloaks because we're dark and scary and the Disney corporation doesn't want us running around naked after we are born as Nobodies, but I didn't get the sexy boots until I wandered into the castle. The weirdest thing is...I can't find any place that sells them."

Axel looked troubled as he scratched his face with an ink covered gloved finger. The smudge did not look as cool as his original two markings, instead making him look rather silly. He gave a small grimace and looked at Demyx. "You know, Demyx, some things are better left unsaid."

Demyx's eyes widened, and he scrambled from the edge to get closer to Axel. "So you do know the answer! Awe, Axel, tell me!"

Axel debated mentally whether he should string Demyx along for his own mildly diseased amusement or whether he should just get the stupid conversation over with so he could go back to writing fiction.

Impatience won. "Alright, fine, just don't whine, it's freaky."

Demyx wrinkled his nose and gestured with his hand dramatically. "I don't whine...but I'll stop if you tell me!"

Axel sighed. "That's a contradict- ah forget it. The boots aren't store bought (can you imagine Xemnas in a shopping district?). No, they're custom made."

Demyx leaned forward in rapt attention. Axel leaned back in discomfort. "Who makes them?" Demyx said excitedly.

Here a sly grin worked its way across Axel's face in a manner the Grinch himself would have been impressed by. He could tell Demyx anything at all right now, and he'd believe it. The best part was: Axel didn't have to. In this case, the truth was stranger than anything he could come up with.

"Well, Demyx, at night (which is all the time) in the Nobodies' world, the Dusks gather beneath the castle in a secret shoe factory. There they make the elite Organization boot, superior to all boots in comfort, style, and bad ass-" Axel was interrupted by Demyx's loud scoff. The musician was glaring at him in disbelief.

"That's a bigger lie than anything you just wrote on our report. Dusks don't do weird stuff like that without orders."

"Ah, I never said they weren't ordered." Axel was starting to like Demyx's flabbergasted expressions.

"Wha-who?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's Saix."

"Saix!"

"Man, good thing you play the sitar better than you can think. Ever noticed the pointy ears? It's a well known fact that all elves have strong inclinations to make shoes. It just so happens Saix likes making boots to calm himself down after battle. So yes, Saix is a prissy berserking elf that likes to make boots. Got it memorized?"

Demyx stared at Axel in unabashed astonishment. The fire user simply returned the stare confidently, feeling accomplished, before looking down to reread the report for spelling errors. He groaned when he heard Demyx's voice again.

"But..." the blond trailed a moment before he gained a sullen, surly expression. "You're just lying to me, aren't you?"

"I don't care if you believe me. Ask Saix if you're curious...and have a death wish."

"I'd never do that," Demyx said quickly.

"Then I guess you'll have to take my word for it. Or not."

To Axel's relief, Demyx settled into a sullen silence. With a feeling of odd pride, he carefully folded his latest fictional masterpiece after making sure the ink was dry. He stood up from his perch, stretching his long spine with a resounding crack before settling into his usual slouch. "Done, let's get out of here, I can't wait to see Larxene's face when you come back without an injur..." Axel's smile melted off his face, his entire body frozen in sudden thought.

Demyx looked up at him with sudden apprehension. Axel wasn't thinking of giving him an injury for realism...was he? The suspicious, calculating look Axel aimed at him didn't give him any comfort.

"Demyx," Axel said slowly, "Who exactly do you think looks 'sexy' in the organization boots?"

"What?" Demyx blinked at the random question. He stood up quickly, feeling mildly irritated that he had to look up at Axel even while standing.

Axel raised an eyebrow, a dubious expression on his face. "You call them 'sexy organization boots' so I wonder: who makes them 'sexy'?"

Demyx looked down at his feet and turned a very bright shade of red. Axel looked caught between amusement and suspicion.

"...Never mind, Demyx. I think that's another one of those things best left unsaid."

Without another word, Axel did a sharp about face, opened a portal and left through it. Demyx could swear he heard a sharp burst of laughter before the darkness enveloped all sound, and the portal closed behind him.

Demyx growled as he created his own portal, the blush still not fading.

As he closed the portal after him, heading along the pathway that would lead him back to the Nobodies' world, he said under his breath, "I told them they were sending the wrong guy for this...I wonder when Axel will notice that phallic shaped ink smudge..."

* * *

AN: This is my first finished fanfic, so I'm proud that I finished something, but at the same time I'm incredibly embarrassed. I know there are some grammatical issues in here somewhere, I just can't find them. So if you see something that strikes you as weird, or something that doesn't flow right, please let me know. I want to get better.

PS: This is a little Saix bashing, isn't it? He's the only organization member that scares me. I kinda like that...and his elf ears.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think, especially if you hated it. (Even so... I'd love to have a review from someone who likes it...) 


End file.
